A Sad Time
by Zeroxy-Chan
Summary: A random fic set in the Legends Universe. It has Roll and Tron. I know, just read and review. It's not really bad. And it's not really happy or positive.


This a random little fic I wrote while writing Chapter 2 for Becoming a SeeD. I like it so it's up here. It has no purpose so take it as such.

A Little Sad

By Zeroxy

Roll stared out into the night sky. It had been another long day. She had gone over the chemical equations, refractor placements, materials needed, and all that great stuff Data had provided her to create a rocket. But something just didn't feel right. Everytime a Servbot was blasted into the sky he came back down just minutes later. Roll searched the sky for Elysium, hoping to catch a glance where Megaman was. But all she saw were stars, no Elysium. No Megaman. Like he wasn't up there at all, like he had died and was now waiting for her in the heavens. She sat down on the dew covered grass, eyes tearing.

"You know if you keep moping like that we won't ever be able to go up there and get him" Tron complained.

"The rocket doesn't work because of the recycled parts you use" Roll half-heartedly stuck to her own old complaint.She and Tron had always been like this, argueing over what the blueprints meant, guessing what each Elysium symbol meant, what to make the rocket out of. Roll gave a small smile, it had been fun working with Tron. They were two of a kind.

"Hmph! It hadn't been for you and ...him.., I would have all the money I wanted to use to get him back! But no! You just had to play little miss goody-too-shoes"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, If we don't get enough sleep we may never send a Servbot up." Roll got up and headed for the Flutter.

"Your lucky that your right blondie, or I'd have 20 servbots on you for disrespecting me" But Roll was climbing the ladder to the ship, not even listening. "That's right! You better get into you nice warm little ship! Just be glad you still have one" Tron marched angrily to the Bonne capmsite."Lousy homewrecker" she muttered.

After putting on her blue and white striped pajamas Roll reached for the plush penguin Megaman had given her. She jumped between her covers and hugged the penguin. She clutched it like she had every night since that fateful day. When Matilda had brought Megaman up to Elysium. She cried a little, hoping that he was okay. That nothing bad had happened to him. The penguin was a memento from him if they never got him back. She got even more depressed and drifted into sleep sad.

She woke up as if from a dream. It was still the middle of the night, but there were sounds coming from Megaman's room.Groggily, she sat up. Roll knew that she was alone in the Flutter, Gramps and Data preferred to be with Von Bleucher and his crew. She had locked up to so that none of those Bonne pirates could steal her valuables. Especially her penguin. But there were sounds coming from his room. The only person who had the spare key was Megaman. Which meant that...

Roll shook her head. If Megaman had came back he would have done so in the day time. To let Roll he was back. He was a nice guy like that. Unless of course he was tired in which case he would go straight to his room at nighttime so that he could sleep. That way he would be awake to be with her. While Roll was figuring out this all out a huge thud issued from his room. That settled it. If there was one thing Megaman was, it was clumsy. She got up from her bed and walked to the door. She opened the door and creeped into the dark and bare hallway. She creeped towards the Blue door with big 'M' on it. M for Megaman. She opened his door, walked inside, and turned on the light.

"What the? What are you doing in here" She screamed at the top of her lungs. In front of her, in a black bra and matching panties was Tron. But she was laying on a purple sleeping bag in the middle of the floor instead Megaman's bed.

"Well it was him who blew up the Gesselschaft! The least he could do to repay me is let me use his bedroom till he comes back. Besides, it's cold outside, and this room has his scent." Tron answered matter-factly.

"How can you be so selfish? Why couldn't you have taken Gramps room instead" Roll got on her hands and knees, in an effort to hide her tears. Tron was right, the room smelled just like him. She hadn't entered his room since he had left. Until now. "You like him right, how can you hide it"

"Hide what" Tron was puzzled.

"Your pain, you worry about him doncha? Why is it that you can walk in here just because your tired and not be sad." Roll closed her eyes. Tron made it out like she cared about Megaman, but she had never shown the slightest hesitation, a slightest worry about his safety. Like she herself did.

"I don't worry about him" Tron sat up and dragged the other girl onto her sleeping bag. Roll sat down sniffling."If he can take out whatever I threw at him, he has to be really strong. You worry about him too much."

"But didn't you get sad memories when you come in here"

"This is my first time in his room, to be honest."

"But you just took it for yourself..."

"When you're a pirate you have to depend on what you take. Nobody's going to come back from dig with a bunch of Zenny in his pocket."

"It sounds like you've had a hard time. Sorry, Tron"

"Meh, it's not your fault from a family of great Diggers you had no idea what we 'bad guys' had to do to just so we can survive."

"I miss him so much"

"Man, you've got it bad. Listen, just keep a smile on because between the two of us we'll fly to this Elysium place." Tron got up"I'll go warm us up some pizzas and we'll talk 'kay" She headed for the door.

"Tron, wait." Roll called.

"What is it" Tron asked without turning around. The blonde walked towards her and held onto Tron's shoulder.

"Can we just sleep, here, just for tonight."

"Together"

"Just for tonight" Roll pleaded.

"Alright" Tron said before turning off the lights.

The End.


End file.
